Space in modern kitchens has become a precious commodity as more and more small appliances and gadgets are available to the consumer. Many such appliances have become a part of the everyday routine for their owners. For example, coffee makers may be a vital part of a user's morning routine. Thus, the placement of the appliance on a work surface, such as a countertop, to provide ease of access is important. Due to the finite amount of countertop space, it is generally desirable to minimize the amount of space used by the appliance.
In addition, the placement of an appliance on a countertop can cause problems with the use of the appliance. For example, due to the depth and/or height of the countertop, the appliance may be located a distance from a user that renders operation inconvenient or difficult. Further, in most kitchens much of the countertop is positioned below wall-mounted storage cabinets. Certain appliances may be of such a construction that they can not be operated when positioned underneath the storage cabinets. For example, a cartridge-based single serving coffee machine may require access to the top of the machine with sufficient clearance to insert and remove the single serve cartridge. Similarly, the water reservoirs of traditional drip-style coffee makers are typically filled through an opening in the top of the maker, which typically requires sufficient clearance for the user to pour the contents of a carafe into the reservoir.
While a user may drag the appliance out from under the wall-mounted cabinets to create sufficient clear to prepare the machine for operation, that is often undesirable or unsafe because the appliance may not be readily or easily movable or may contain hot water or surfaces.